It is well known in the art of making, folding, stacking, and packaging paper webs such as table napkins (serviettes), facial tissues and the like, that it is desirable to fold the web longitudinally to create a first "half fold", and thereafter to fold the web one or more times transversely with regard to the first fold-line to create a "quarter-fold" or "third-fold" or the like, ready for packaging in individual cartons or in bulk packages for institutional dispensers or the like.
The use of a folding pan to create the first longitudinal fold is well-known and, although included as a first step in this apparatus, needs no detailed description.
The subsequent transverse folds to create the one-half or one-third folds is more complicated, and has been the subject of many disclosures such as those shown in various U.S. patents, especially those classified by the U.S. Patent System in Class 270 (Sheet-Material Associating) and particularly Sub-Classes 32 to 51.